The Final Moments
by p4poonam
Summary: Jessica Moore on her last day alive.


The Final Moments

Summary: Jessica Moore on her last day alive.

Note: the usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything. All characters and recognizable contents belong to their respective owners. Not making any money from this.

Not betaed so all the spelling and grammatical mistakes are mine. Let me know if you spot them.

I got the idea for this after I wrote The Birthday Duet.

Jessica Moore got up on All Souls Day alone in bed. She did not like this but Sam was away with his estranged brother to find their father who was missing after a "hunting trip". Even though she didn't like to wake up alone, today she was happy because Sam will be returning home tonight and she wasn't planning to let him go anywhere alone any time soon. She hadn't been away from Sam ever since they started dating two years ago and moved in together a few months after that. She didn't like this, being away from Sam and it has made her realize how much she loves him and how much she has missed him in the last couple of days.

She decided that she is going to do something special to welcome him when he returns, so she sets about cleaning their apartment. They couldn't go out that night since Sam had his law school interview scheduled earlier the next day. Sam had scored a hundred and seventy four in his LSAT's and she was sure that he will get a full ride to study law next year at Stanford. Sam had worked hard to achieve this and this interview tomorrow, it's his whole future on a platter and she knows that he's going to be nervous when he returns home today. So she is going to make tonight special to help ease his nerves for tomorrow.

After she is done cleaning the apartment, she decides to make Sam's favorite food so that they can have a romantic dinner together. She still had some time left so she made a batch of fresh chocolate chip cookies and put it in the oven to bake. She got a call from their friend Brady asking if he could come and collect his car keys which Sam had confiscated after Brady got drunk and high at the Halloween party. Brady was their good friend; in fact he was the one who had introduced Sam and Jess. He was going through a hard time right now and they were helping him deal with it and get his life back on track.

Jess set about searching for Brady's keys. When she couldn't find them in the living room she decided to search Sam's drawers in his bedroom. What she found there surprised her. It was a small jewelry box hidden in the corner of the drawer. She knew that she shouldn't open it but she had to see it for herself. So, with a rapidly beating heart and trembling fingers she opened the box as if it was the most precious thing in the whole universe. Inside it lay a simple gold ring with a sparkling diamond adorning it. It didn't seem very expensive as far as engagement rings went but for her it was the most precious thing. She knew it must have cost Sam all of his savings to get her this. With trembling fingers and tears of joy she wore the ring in her finger and stared at it in a daze. She noticed that the ring was of a perfect size for her which wasn't a surprise given that it was Sam, ever the perfectionist that he is, who bought this ring.

She was brought out of her happy daze when the oven beeped. She got up quickly and headed to the kitchen and got the cookies out. She looked at the clock and realized that Sam would be back any moment now and she wasn't even ready herself. She had to shower and most importantly put the ring back in it's box. She already felt like the ring was a part of her and taking it out would feel like missing something but she can't wear it now. Knowing Sam like she does, she knows that he must be planning this for a while now and she can't spoil his proposal that she now knows will be coming soon. She puts some cookies in a plate and leaves them on the table along with a simple note for Sam saying "Missed you! Love you!" in case he returned while she was in the shower.

She went to the bathroom and turned the bath on to fill then she went back to the bedroom and found Brady's keys and was about to put the ring back in the box when the doorbell rang. She knew it must be Brady since Sam had the keys to their apartment. She opened the door.

"Hey Jess."

"Hey Brady. Come on in. I'll get your keys."

"Whoa! What's the hurry?"

"Sorry. It's just... Sam will back anytime now and I haven't seen him in a couple of days and I have to get ready before he arrives."

"Ok. Just hand me the keys and I'll be on my way then. I have no intention of coming between two love birds."

"Yeah Yeah! Whatever. Just wait here and I'll get your keys." Jess said and headed towards the bedroom.

She picked the keys up and was about to turn around when she felt a presence behind her. She turned sharply to find Brady standing behind her. There was something wrong with his eyes; they were pitch black with no hint of white in them. He had a knife in his hand.

"Brady? Wha..." she was cut off by a sharp pain. Brady had slashed her stomach.

"God! It's so exhausting playing nice all the time." Brady said and promptly raised her to the ceiling above the bed. She was unable to move, unable to speak as she lay there, just bleeding out of the wound and scared out of her mind as to what was going on and how this was possible.

The lights were turned off in the bedroom and it was getting dark. She could not see Brady anywhere but she could feel his presence. She heard the rapid beating of her heart in the stillness of the room along with the ticking of the clock and water in the bathroom. She heard the door being opened, Sam calling her name and asking if she was home. She wanted nothing more that to answer him in that moment. She wanted to shout for help; she wanted to warn him but nothing happened. It was like she could not speak. She saw him enter their bedroom eating a cookie that she made for him. He's smiling. Jess loves that smile. He lays down in the bed and closes his eyes. She wants him to open his eyes and look towards the ceiling... towards her. Her wish is fulfilled when a drop of her blood lands on his forehead and he opens his eyes and flinches... shocked at what he's seeing. He shouts "No" and reaches up to her and in that moment she is surrounded by hot flames of fire. She can see Sam desperately trying to reach her... to help her and to save her but she knows now that there is no saving her. She just wants Sam to get out of there... to save himself, but she can't say any of that. She realizes now that she never put the ring back in the box, that it would burn along with her. She wishes that she could tell Sam how much she loved him and how she would like to spend the rest of her life with him, to marry him, to have kids with him and grow old with him.

She could see the fire spreading rapidly and Sam trying and failing to reach her. She could hear Dean calling out for Sam and dragging him away from the fire. She could see Sam fighting his brother and trying to save her. She could hear him shouting her name and repeating "No No" trying desperately to save her.

That's the last thing she saw, Sam being safe before the fire completely engulfed her.

The End.


End file.
